


Drowning in Dreams

by p_parkerthespiderboy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Dreams, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Nightmares, Short Story, not actually dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_parkerthespiderboy/pseuds/p_parkerthespiderboy
Summary: Peter is having a dream, it can't be real right?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 22





	Drowning in Dreams

Peter was watching, he was too far away, sweating and struggling to breath as he watched Tony lift his hand with the gauntlet, he tried to yell out, his voice not coming to him and he tried to run but was stuck in his spot as he watched his husband snap his fingers and fall to the ground. He was able to move then, his footing felt like sludge pulling him back, every step to Tony hard and aching and by time he reached Tony- the man was gone, no heart beat, lifeless eyes staring at him.

He felt the shaking first, waking with a gasp, tears flowing over his cheeks and arms wrapped tight around him in his hair, tugging and squeezing at him. It took him a moment, the smell of Tony strong, as he tried to even his breaths as he then heard a voice. “Shh, it’s alright, I’m right here Pete. I’m okay.”

Peter took a deep breath and turned his head his hands grappling at Tony and checking over him, Tony letting him and nodding kissing his head. “You’re safe, I’m safe, you’re okay. We’re at home it’s currently 4 am, and I’m here with you.”

Peter took another minute, curling up into Tony holding him and breathing him in, his head resting over Tony’s steady heart as the man continued to touch and squeeze him gently as he got himself back together. 

It took a few minutes Tony holding him and running his hands over him gently and he shifted to sit up. Tony smiled and licked his lips. “Hey, you want to go get some water from the kitchen? I’ll make some eggs too.”


End file.
